


art

by Sassywarlock29



Category: wtfock
Genre: M/M, SKAM, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sobbe - Freeform, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, rosander smut, sobbe smut, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: art is compulsory in robbe’s school and he’s miserable at it. the art teacher then asks one of her ex students to help robbe.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 104





	art

Art was a compulsory subject in robbe’s school. It was an amazing domain and robbe did appreciate it... Just not when he did it.

If there was a noble prize for ruining all forms of art whatsoever, he would bag it.

robbe didn’t want to fail this class at any cost because if he did, it would ruin his overall performance and jeopardise his chances of getting into the university of his dreams. 

To prevent this from happening, his school art teacher had decided to give him some extra classes in the evening and at the moment, robbe was on his way to the first one. When he pushed open the double doors to the class, he found his art teacher in deep conversation with a white haired boy who had his back to robbe. 

“Miss DuPont?” Robbe called. His teacher and the white haired boy both turned around and robbe tried to but couldn’t look away from the beautiful stranger with captivating viridescent eyes and features so sharp and attractively defined, it hurt robbe’s heart. 

“robbe! This is sander, one of the best students I have ever taught. Currently he is in University pursuing an art course and he is going to be taking your extra classes as part of his summer internship!“ The teacher said and sander got up from his place to shake hands with robbe who wondered if he would be able to learn anything at all now with such a gorgeous man in the same room as him. 

“Hey, I hope I am able to help you.” sander said and robbe wondered in just how accurate a field sander was in. Everything about him was art-from his voice to his face and the green swirling in his eyes. 

“H… Hello.” robbe stammered, unable to keep his cool. 

“Okay so I will leave the two of you to work! Good luck!” The teacher wished them and headed out, leaving them to each other in the large room, covered in art works of students.

“You see that portrait of David Bowie up there?” sander asked pointing to the far left of the room. 

“Yeah.” robbe said checking out the beautifully done piece, not believing for a second that a living, breathing mortal could have achieved such perfection.

“I made it.” sander proclaimed with just a hint of pride coating his deep voice. 

“This is so amazing! Are human portraits your forte?” 

“You can say that.” sander replied looking at robbe now and the latter felt as though the white haired boy was examining him like he would examine the subject of his next painting, committing every detail to heart, especially those that would go unnoticed by a layman but not to an artist.

robbe felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. sander looked away and motioned for him to come stand in front of the canvas.

“Since I am good at portraits, that is what we will be doing today. Who do you want to draw? And since Ms DuPont explained to me exactly how much work you need to brush up your skills, I will help you every step of the way, don’t worry.” sander smilingly said. 

“I.… I don’t know, we can draw anything you want.”

“Alright. Let’s draw you! Hold a piece of charcoal.” sander said and robbe complied to the instructions.

He felt the white haired boy come and stand close behind him, so much so that robbe’s back was touching sander’s chest and the smaller boy could smell the tantalising cologne of the other boy. He gulped at their proximity, making a silent prayer to God to get him out alive.

sander’s hand enveloped robbe’s which was holding the coal and lifted their hands up to the canvas.

“I like to experience what my subject feels like if that could be done. It allows me to put in the details I want and this is a tip I highly recommend you follow. Use as many senses as you can, and watch the coal make you a masterpiece. So since you are the subject here and I want to start with your hair... May I?” sander asked and robbe was so lost that it took him a while to say yes before turning around for the bleached blonde.

sander gently let his fingers slide into robbe’s hair, all the while looking into the smaller boy’s chocolate eyes, never breaking eye contact. 

robbe did not know how long they stood like that for before, out of nowhere, sander took a fistful of his hair and gently pulled and robbe’s eyes closed automatically. He heard the other boy chuckle and embarrassed, fluttered his eyes open, turning scarlet. 

“I think this is enough for the hair.” saying this, sander turned robbe around again and put their hands With the coal in between robbe’s fingers, before sander guided the strokes that formed robbe’s hair. 

“What did miss DuPont tell you about me?” robbe inquired in a breathless voice because feeling sander’s toned chest and torso to his own back and feeling the other boy’s soft exhales on his neck was making it harder for him to stay composed by the second. 

he felt sander’s head tilt toward him so that the older boy’s lips were mere millimetres from his ear, coal stroking the canvas all the while.

“She told me you were hard...” sander purred in his ear. 

“what?” robbe exclaimed eyes widening. 

“to teach.” sander said and gave out a little giggle making robbe giggle in turn too. 

“Okay, what else?”

robbe could see that his hair was almost done in the portrait. He was surprised he had contributed in making it, although 99% of it was sander. 

“Just general stuff about how you need to put in a lot of effort. Turn around so I can decide what to draw next. We are done with your hair.”

robbe turned around, facing sander who lifted up his chin. 

“Look into my eyes.” sander commanded and robbe felt goosebumps form on his flesh as his eyes met with the silver haired beauty’s. 

sander just stared intently into robbe’s eyes, trying to commit their shape to memory, the length of his lashes, their innocence and how kind they looked.

“Holy fuck your eyes are so beautiful.” sander breathed out. 

“Really?”

robbe blushed and looked down.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I will be able to do justice to them on canvas but I will try my best.” Saying this, he turned a blushing robbe back around to face the canvas, raising their hands once again. 

as sander began guiding the drawing, robbe was having trouble not giving in to the urge of tilting his head and sneaking glances at sander. 

“To save time, while I draw, I will try feeling the rest of you so I don’t have to bother doing that later. Can you remove your clothes? It’s okay to leave your underwear on if you don’t want to remove that.”

“You will draw me naked?” robbe asked, his voice faltering with the amount of excitement and tension building up in his body at the prospect of sander’s hands roaming about his naked self. 

“The best portraits are without the glamours of external beauty.” sander said winking. 

“Also, you will draw yourself, I am just supporting.” he added before robbe turned around to remove his clothes. 

sander watched robbe strip down to just his underwear and bit his lip slightly. This boy was going to be the death of him. Never before had sander enjoyed giving an extra class more and he was now up for several more if robbe demanded so. 

“Alright let us continue this.” robbe said turning around and walking back to the canvas. At this point, he was pretty sure he had a higher chance of getting it on with sander but he didn’t wanna be the one to give in first. He wanted the white haired boy to be the one to lose his calm and meet the first direct move. if they were going to take this further tonight, then sander was going to be the one to voice it out and robbe would try his best to make him. 

So to materialise his intentions, robbe purposely pressed his ass to sander’s crotch and his soul did a celebratory dance when he heard sander inhale sharply. The smaller boy intentionally kept shifting a little in his place while their hands moved on the canvas, just so he could rub himself against sander’s now growing bulge every time he moved. 

sander’s hand instinctively went to robbe’s waist and up his torso, gliding over his collar bones and returning to his chest.

robbe threw his head back on to sander’s shoulder when sander circled his left nipple with his index finger and rolled the bud in between his finger and thumb. 

robbe reflexively pressed his ass on to sander’s crotch with even more pressure and both of them let out slight moans. 

sander was amazed he was able to still somewhat draw with robbe making him so fucking hard by simply grinding on him. 

sander’s hand travelled south and palmed robbe’s clothes crotch and the latter dropped the coal, tangling his fingers in sander’s hair. 

sander encircled his now free hand around robbe’s waist, pressing the smaller boy flush against himself, leaving no space in between them as he started kissing down robbe’s exposed neck and nibbling on the skin right below his ear. 

robbe turned to face sander and their lips met in a passionate, hungry kiss. robbe let sander explore his mouth and their tongues glided against each other. 

sander bit down on robbe’s lower lip, nibbling on it while grabbing on to the latter’s butt and giving it a squeeze. 

robbe let out a moan into sander’s mouth when his hips met sander’s and their bulges pressed against each other. 

“what do you say we get out of here? we can continue this lesson at my place.” sander offered, kissing robbe’s lips sweetly now, savouring the taste. 

“gladly.” robbe said and getting dressed, they left the art room.


End file.
